In a variety of subterranean environments, such as wellbore environments, sensors are used to detect or measure well related parameters. However, utilization of current sensor technology can be difficult and/or undesirably expensive in many of these applications, such as certain downhole applications that would benefit from multipoint sensing. The physical size of certain sensors can lead to added difficulties in applications where available space is limited.
Additionally, some sensors can present telemetry difficulties in the transfer of sensor signal output from a downhole location to a desired collection location. Also, with some sensors, the harsh environment of a wellbore can have a deleterious effect on the specific sensing element used to obtain data on a given well related parameter.